"Pain Pain Go Away" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:30 <@Don|Staci> -- START -- 15:31 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the campers in the main lodge; the Toxic Rats are eating breakfast at their table* 15:31 <+Lightning-> Ugh, how many more weeks of this do we have to stomach? 15:31 <+Lightning-> Just stay calm, Lightning! Pretend it's protein powder! *wolfs it down* 15:31 * Devin walks over with his breakfast and sits beside Lightning. 15:31 <+DakotaMilton> *glares at Devin* 15:32 <+DakotaMilton> (CONF) Ever since the "Devota" ship sank, I've been desperately in need of a new BFF. Lightning's way too competitive, so that leaves Carrie. Who knows? Maybe one day I could convince her out of that hideous hairstyle. 15:32 <+DakotaMilton> Wow Carrie. 15:32 <+DakotaMilton> Have I ever mentioned how much I love that top? 15:32 * Carrie| looks around. 15:32 <+Carrie|> O-oh! You were talking to me? 15:33 <+DakotaMilton> Yes!! It's so cute. 15:33 <+DakotaMilton> Where'd you get it? 15:33 <+Carrie|> Oh, thanks... 15:33 <+Carrie|> My, uh, grandma sewed it! 15:33 <+DakotaMilton> Wow. Homemade... I want one! 15:34 <+Carrie|> (conf) I totally lied! I just couldn't believe someone like Dakota was talking to me. I bought this top from the clearance rack at a mall kiosk D: 15:34 <+Lightning-> *finishes* Ha. Sorry gruel, but you have just been served! 15:34 <+Lightning-> *tosses bowl against wall and breaks it* 15:34 <+Lightning-> Booyah! 15:34 <+DakotaMilton> I'm so nice. I bet some OTHER people on the team would never compliment your top, Carrie. 15:34 <+DakotaMilton> First chance I get, I'm posting a picture of it on Permagram. 15:35 <+DakotaMilton> Did I tell you about that time I got 89,000 followers in just one week? 15:35 <+Carrie|> W-wow. That's so cool, I have um... 15:35 * Carrie| counts on her fingers. 15:35 <+Carrie|> Fourteen! 15:35 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots at their table* 15:36 <+Scott|> *eats with his teammates all smugly* 15:36 <@Don|Staci> S: *maintains eye contact with Scott while eating* 15:36 * Brody eats uncomfortably. 15:36 <+Brody> Heh... so... 15:36 <+Brody> Been pretty quiet lately, yeah guys? :s 15:37 <+Scott|> Yup. 15:37 <+Scott|> Almost like someone got stabbed in the BACK 15:37 <+Scott|> >.> 15:37 <@Don|Staci> S: You mean Sam? 15:37 <@Don|Staci> S: Yah. You totally should've gone home instead. 15:38 <+Scott|> I was talking about how you double crossed ME 15:38 <+Scott|> It's not like I've carried this team the entire time 15:38 <+Emma31> Yeah. And you haven't stopped talking about it 15:38 <@Don|Staci> S: One day, you're going to get your "just desserts"! @Scott 15:38 <@Don|Staci> S: AND. 15:39 <@Don|Staci> S: Your just dinners. 15:39 <@Don|Staci> S: And your just LUNCHES. 15:39 <+Scott|> Whatever, when you guys wanna start being a "team" call me. Until then. *walks off and dumps gruel on Staci's head* 15:39 <@Don|Staci> S: :o 15:39 <@Don|Staci> S: *cries* 15:40 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the beach, which has been converted into a boot camp-style obstacle course* 15:40 <@Don|Staci> D: You can probably guess this just by looking, buuut this week's challenge is definitely gonna leave a mark. 15:40 <@Don|Staci> D: We're paying homage to last season's obsta-KILL course, with a few harmless, possibly life-threatening adjustments. 15:40 <@Devin> Life-threatening?! 15:40 <@Don|Staci> D: Yes. That's exactly what I just said. >.> 15:41 <@Don|Staci> D: Viewers felt like last year's circuit didn't really live up to its name, and if there's one thing our producers care about, it's the viewers. 15:41 <@Don|Staci> D: You guys? 15:41 <@Don|Staci> D: Not so much. 15:41 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to a greased wooden structure with ropes attached to it* 15:41 <@Don|Staci> D: You'll be making your way over the greased wall... 15:42 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to a jungle gym positioned over a pool of snapping turtles* 15:42 <@Don|Staci> D: To the monkey bars... 15:42 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to a row of rubber tires* 15:42 <@Don|Staci> D: Through tires filled with mouse traps... 15:42 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to a balance beam suspended over a barrel of leeches* 15:42 <@Don|Staci> D: Across the balance beam... 15:43 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the lifeguard chair surrounded by barbed wire* 15:43 <@Don|Staci> D: And finally, underneath the barbed wire to reach the lifeguard chair on the dock. 15:43 <+Emma31> :| 15:43 <+Scott|> *nervous laugh* Heh...do that all the time on the farm... 15:43 <@Don|Staci> D: I know it looks hard, and it will be. 15:44 <@Don|Staci> D: BUT this will all be worth it, because the winning team gets shiatsus! 15:44 <@Don|Staci> D: The losing team gets "shi-at" all, and like always, they'll be sending someone home. xD 15:44 <+Lightning-> Shi-what sus? 15:44 <@Don|Staci> D: Now listen very carefully, because this is important. 15:44 <@Don|Staci> D: Your ENTIRE team needs to reach the lifeguard chair in order for you to win. 15:45 <@Don|Staci> D: Now are there any questions? Any questions that aren't pointless? 15:45 <+Lightning-> What's a shi itch su? 15:45 <@Don|Staci> D: No pointless questions? No? Then let's get started! 15:45 <@Don|Staci> D: *takes out a whistle and blows into it* 15:45 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the campers at the greased wall* 15:46 <+DakotaMilton> *grabs onto the rope* 15:46 <+Carrie|> Hey, Dakota! 15:46 <+Carrie|> I-I found another top of mine, it looks just like the one you liked. 15:46 * Carrie| hands Dakota an identical top. 15:46 <+DakotaMilton> Aw... uh. Thanks for this, Carrie. 15:46 <+DakotaMilton> It's so adorable. I love it. 15:47 * Brody grabs onto the rope and climbs. 15:47 <+Brody> Whoa! 15:47 <+Brody> This is one slippery wall, dudes. 15:47 <+DakotaMilton> Hey Carrie, instead of me climbing the rope, you should let me over on your shoulders. 15:47 <+Carrie|> Uh...yeah! Totally good plan. 15:48 <+Carrie|> (conf) The best way to make a new friend is to let them step on you, right? 15:48 <+Brody> Emma, you okay man? 15:48 <+Brody> Uh, I mean... man-ette, haha! 15:48 <+Emma31> Actually I've been wanting to talk to you 15:48 <+Emma31> *climbing* 15:49 <+Brody> Oh, I'm not in trouble or anything, am I??? 15:49 <+Emma31> Not at all 15:49 <+Emma31> But Scott IS trouble 15:49 <+Emma31> All this arguing between him and Staci is bringing us down and well... 15:49 <+Emma31> After getting rid of Sam like that, I can't trust him at all 15:50 <+Brody> Y'know, I uh... heh, I kinda like the guy! He's cool. 15:50 <+Emma31> Come on Brody, I already know Staci will vote with us 15:50 <+Emma31> We just need you 15:50 <+Brody> The thing about that is, uhhh... 15:50 <+Brody> Uhhhhhhh. 15:51 <+Brody> (conf) I can't just vote off Scott, we're bros. Plus, we're in an alliance but it's supposed to be like, top secret. Scott would be mad if I told Emma, right? *thinks for a second* Yeah. 15:51 * Brody lets go of the rope on purpose and falls onto his back. 15:51 <+Brody> Ow! 15:51 <+Emma31> Brody! 15:51 * Devin reaches the top of the wall with Lightning. 15:51 <@Devin> Say Lightning, you don't happen to know why Dakota and Carrie are suddenly friends right? 15:52 <+Lightning-> Nope! Lightning doesn't normally listen to anyone except himself. 15:52 <+Lightning-> Now hurry up and let's win it for the Maggots, dude! *hops off the wall* 15:52 <@Devin> Yeah... 15:52 <@Devin> (conf) We're on the Rats. 15:52 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the campers at the monkey bars* 15:53 <+Lightning-> *speed climbs* You call this an obsta-KILL course? Where's the killing, bro? 15:53 <+Scott|> Brody man. *climbs* 15:53 <+Scott|> Was Emma giving you trouble back there?? 15:53 <+Brody> Ohhh! Nah, she was just. 15:53 <+Brody> Talking about the challenge, haha... 15:53 <@Don|Staci> S: *pants behind Brody* 15:54 <+Brody> Yo, you okay bra? 15:54 <@Don|Staci> S: My hands are too small to grip the bars. :'( 15:54 <@Don|Staci> S: *reaches for the next monkey bar and falls* 15:54 <@Don|Staci> S: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! 15:54 <@Don|Staci> S: *lands in the pool of snapping turtles* 15:54 <@Don|Staci> S: Ow! Ow! Ow! 15:55 <+Brody> Yikes. 15:55 * Devin winks at Carrie while crossing. 15:55 <@Devin> You can do it! 15:55 <+Carrie|> Thanks. :D 15:55 <+DakotaMilton> Uh, no. We don't talk to him. @Carrie 15:55 <+DakotaMilton> He doesn't like you that much anyways. 15:56 <+Carrie|> Huh? :( 15:56 <+Carrie|> (conf) I can't believe Devin doesn't like me. All I've ever been is nice to him! Hmph. Well, so much for him! 15:56 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the campers at the tires* 15:56 <+Lightning-> *runs through* Ha. Tires? 15:56 <+Lightning-> Guess you could say Lightning's on a roll! 15:57 * Carrie| scoffs at Lightning. 15:57 <+Carrie|> Does he have to keep bragging? 15:57 <@Devin> I think it's what motivates him! @Carrie 15:57 <+Carrie|> Don't talk to me, Devin! Dakota told me what you said. >.> 15:57 * Devin maneuvers through the tires. 15:58 <@Devin> Huh? 15:58 <+Carrie|> You don't like me all of a sudden? 15:58 <+Carrie|> I thought we were friends... sorta. 15:58 <@Devin> Please! I never said that. 15:58 <+Carrie|> If Dakota says it's true, I believe her. 15:58 <+Carrie|> She told me we were BFFs. 15:59 <@Devin> Oh, you mean like how Jen was her BFF until she voted her off?! 15:59 <+Carrie|> What? 15:59 <+Carrie|> Dakota... voted for Jen? :o 15:59 <@Devin> She didn't want Jen using her make-up. 15:59 <@Devin> Typical Dakota! 15:59 <+Carrie|> Well. She wouldn't do that to me. 16:00 <@Devin> CARRIE. -_- 16:00 <+Carrie|> I'm serious, Devin! 16:00 <+Carrie|> Don't be a... 16:00 * Carrie| steps on a mouse trap and hurts her foot. 16:00 <+Carrie|> OW. 16:00 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the campers on the balance beam* 16:01 * Carrie| climbs up the ladder to the balance beam. 16:01 <+Scott|> So Emma, we should talk. 16:01 <+Scott|> Buddy to buddy. 16:01 <+Emma31> Oh yeah? About what? 16:01 <+Scott|> Yknow I didn't want to have to do that to Sam, poor guy. 16:01 <+Scott|> But I had to. 16:02 <+Scott|> Staci was using him :( 16:02 <+Emma31> Uh huh... 16:02 <+Scott|> I just want you to remember that next time you go talk behind my back 16:02 <+Scott|> I mean, I'd never plot against you, as I expect you wouldnt me...right? >.> 16:02 <+Emma31> You know, I try not to keep secrets 16:02 <+Emma31> It's against my code of honor 16:03 <+Emma31> So since we're a team, anything you and Brody talk about, feel free to share it with me 16:03 <+Emma31> *looks at Brody* 16:03 <+Scott|> (conf) I'm starting to worry about Brody. Emma and her smart people words might get through that thick skull of his eventually 16:03 <+Brody> (conf) Aw man, I swear I didn't rat out Emma... this is getting sooo heavy. I gotta make sure my team wins. No elimination means I don't have to vote with either of them! 16:03 * Carrie| reaches the top. 16:04 <+DakotaMilton> *at the top* 16:04 <+DakotaMilton> Finally. 16:04 <+Carrie|> Dakota! 16:04 <+Carrie|> How'd you get up here so fast? 16:04 <+DakotaMilton> I stole Chef's phone and hired a hot air balloon service to pick me up! 16:04 <+DakotaMilton> What took you so long? 16:05 <+Carrie|> I stepped on a mouse trap. My foot is killing me. 16:05 <+Carrie|> You're gonna have to take me to the infirmary. D: 16:05 <+DakotaMilton> As if! 16:05 <+DakotaMilton> We'll lose the challenge, Carrie. And I've been working sooo hard this whole time. 16:05 <+Carrie|> Alright, just go on without me... 16:05 <+DakotaMilton> Sure. 16:06 <+Carrie|> Huh? You'd actually just leave me here? 16:06 <+DakotaMilton> I'm just following your directions. 16:06 <+Carrie|> Fine then! I guess you were never a true BFF. >:( 16:06 <+DakotaMilton> Whatever. You're really annoying. 16:06 <+DakotaMilton> *takes off the shirt Carrie gave her, throws it into the leeches, and leaves* 16:06 <+Carrie|> :-O 16:07 * Devin reaches the top. 16:07 <@Devin> Need a lift? 16:07 <+Carrie|> *takes his hand* 16:07 <+Carrie|> Thank you! 16:07 * Devin crosses the balance beam holding Carrie. 16:07 <+Carrie|> <3 16:08 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the lifeguard chair surrounded by barbed wire* 16:08 * Brody crawls under the barbed wire. 16:08 <+Brody> Gotta... come in... first... 16:08 <+Lightning-> The only thing life-threatenin' is Lightning threatenin' your lives! >:D *speed crawls* 16:08 <+Lightning-> *reaches lifeguard chair* Yeah! Toxic Lightnings win, suckas! 16:08 * Brody finally reaches the chair and sighs. 16:09 <@Don|Staci> D: *appears from out of nowhere* 16:09 <@Don|Staci> D: Your ENTIRE team needs to reach the lifeguard chair in order for you to win. @Lightning 16:09 <+Brody> :D 16:09 <+Lightning-> Man! They better make it fast. 16:09 <+Lightning-> (conf) Ever since I was young, Pops always said "Lightning, if losers can't keep up, just yell and MAKE 'em keep up!" Smart man. 16:09 <+Emma31> *crawls fast!!!* 16:10 <+Scott|> *crawls* Hey Staci, try not to get your butt stuck in the wire. 16:10 <@Don|Staci> S: Excuse me?! 16:10 <@Don|Staci> S: Quit being mean and move over, jerkface. *bumps him* 16:10 <@Don|Staci> S: You're crawling right beside me. 16:10 <+Scott|> Oh ok.. *pushes Staci down and moves forward* 16:10 <+Scott|> There ya go! 16:11 <@Don|Staci> S: *falls over and growls* 16:11 <+Emma31> *touches the chair* 16:11 <+Scott|> *crawls out and reaches the chair* :) 16:11 <+DakotaMilton> *goes under the wire* 16:11 <+DakotaMilton> Ugh, this challenge is so disgusting. :/ 16:12 <+Carrie|> *crawls to her* You know what I think is disgusting? 16:12 <+Carrie|> Being a phony. 16:12 <+DakotaMilton> Whatevs. At least I'm not a rat. 16:12 <+Carrie|> Considering you're barely a part of the team... 16:12 <+Carrie|> Yeah. You're NOT a Rat. 16:12 <+Lightning-> Hurry up super rich girl! 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> Ugh, you guys are so mean. 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> If we lose I'm voting for all of you. 16:13 * Devin reaches the chair. 16:13 <@Devin> Yes! 16:13 * Carrie| also reaches the chair. 16:13 <+Carrie|> Finally. :D 16:14 <+Brody> Woo! 16:14 <+Brody> C'mon, Staci! You got this! 16:14 <@Don|Staci> S: *is crying, mascara streaming down her cheeks* 16:14 <@Don|Staci> S: LEAVE ME ALONE. 16:14 <+Brody> :| 16:14 <+DakotaMilton> *keeps crawling and passes Staci* 16:15 <@Don|Staci> D: Staci appears to be in last. 16:15 <@Don|Staci> D: Will Dakota win her team invincibility? 16:15 <+DakotaMilton> Duh! I always save the day. 16:15 <+DakotaMilton> *gets her hair stuck in the barbed wire and screams* 16:15 <+DakotaMilton> OMG. MY HAIR IS STUCK. 16:15 <+DakotaMilton> HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME! 16:16 <+Lightning-> So what?! 16:16 <+Lightning-> Just rip it out 16:16 <+DakotaMilton> Are you crazy? 16:16 <+DakotaMilton> This hair's worth more than everything you own. 16:16 <+DakotaMilton> I need to untangle it. 16:17 <+Carrie|> Dakota, there's no time! 16:17 <+Carrie|> STACI'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU. 16:17 <+DakotaMilton> Screaming is NOT going to help, noodle hair. 16:17 <+Lightning-> Find me a chainsaw so I can shave it off myself! 16:17 <@Don|Staci> S: *crawls faster and passes Dakota* 16:17 <@Don|Staci> S: Nice move! :p 16:18 <+DakotaMilton> *starts crying* You guys are so mean to me! 16:18 <+DakotaMilton> No one understands me at all. 16:18 <@Don|Staci> D: Dakota, if you need to talk... 16:18 <+DakotaMilton> Not you, Don! You're a nobody. 16:18 <@Don|Staci> D: What did she just say?! >:( 16:18 <+Scott|> COME ON STACI DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE 16:18 <+Scott|> WIN IT FOR US 16:19 <@Don|Staci> S: *reaches the chair* 16:19 <@Don|Staci> S: *blows a raspberry at Scott* 16:19 <@Don|Staci> D: And the Maggots win!!! 16:19 <@Don|Staci> D: To the winners go the spoils - shiatsu massages. 16:19 <+Emma31> Woohoo :) 16:19 <+Lightning-> THAT'S what a shiatsu is? 16:20 <+Lightning-> Crap! Lightning could've used one of those! 16:20 * Carrie| glares at Dakota. 16:20 <+DakotaMilton> *cries in the mud* This isn't fair... 16:20 <+DakotaMilton> Don, please! Help me get my hair out! 16:20 <@Don|Staci> D: I offered to talk, you turned me down. :s 16:20 <@Don|Staci> D: You can handle this one on your own. 16:21 <+DakotaMilton> Devin? Carrie? *hears silence* 16:21 <+DakotaMilton> Anyone? 16:21 * Devin walks the other way. 16:21 <+Scott|> Hehe, see ya princess. ;) 16:21 <+DakotaMilton> *tries to untangle it but it gets worse* 16:21 <+DakotaMilton> Uh... *giggles nervously* 16:22 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats at the campfire ceremony* 16:22 <+DakotaMilton> I can't believe no one helped me back there. 16:22 <+DakotaMilton> I've been way too nice to you people! 16:22 <@Devin> Pffft. 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: *holds up a plate of marshmallows* 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: You know the drill. 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: Marshmallow means you stay, no marshmallow means you're out. 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: The first camper safe. 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: Is Lightning. 16:23 <+Lightning-> Ha! Lightning knew it! 16:23 <+Lightning-> *catches his marshmallow* 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: Carrie. You're safe. 16:24 * Carrie| smiles and catches it. 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: And that leaves Devin and Dakota. 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: Gee! 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: I wonder who's going home tonight. 16:25 <@Don|Staci> D: Devin, congratulations. 16:25 * Devin jumps for his marshmallow. 16:25 <+DakotaMilton> Oh my gosh. Did I just get eliminated? 16:25 <@Don|Staci> D: Looks like it. 16:25 <+Carrie|> Bye, Dakota. :) 16:26 <+DakotaMilton> NO. 16:26 <+DakotaMilton> This is like, so mean! How could anyone vote me off? 16:26 <+DakotaMilton> *pretends to cry* 16:26 <@Don|Staci> D: Dakota. 16:26 <@Don|Staci> D: You disappointed the team today, and yourself. 16:26 <@Don|Staci> D: The good news is... 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: Today was just a reward challenge! 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: YOU GET TO STAY. 16:27 <+Lightning-> Say what now? 16:27 <+Carrie|> No! :( 16:27 <+DakotaMilton> Yay me! 16:28 <@Devin> Ugggggh. :s 16:28 <+DakotaMilton> You heard him. They're not just going to drop the lead star. 16:28 <+DakotaMilton> I'm so telling my father about this. He'll make sure you three are the next ones to leave! 16:28 <+DakotaMilton> And when I want something, I GET IT. 16:28 <+DakotaMilton> *storms off* 16:29 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Don standing by the Hurl of Shame* 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: Things are really heating up between the teams. 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: Will Emma convince Brody into an alliance? 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: And can Dakota ever win back her teammates' respect? 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: Come back and find out next time... 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: On Boney Island!!! 16:30 <@Don|Staci> -- END -- P P P